Coming Through
by valele
Summary: Jason always came through for her, he always rescued her. Jella, one-shot. Featuring Kana's Mirror.


**And here, ladies and more ladies (because I doubt many guys read this) is my next one-shot, featuring my good friend Kana's Mirror. She answered the trivia question correctly, and so she gets a part in this! **

Ella sat on the back porch of her grandmother's house, pushing the swing back and forth, while her cousin Kana went inside the house to get them some lemonade. It was the last weeks of the summer, and Ella had been shipped off to her Abuelita's house in Florida while her parents went on a cruise. She didn't mind them going on a cruise – it was the staying in Florida that bothered her.

She loved her Abuelita, and she loved Kana and her mom, but the weather there was so hot and humid she felt like she was going to melt like a Popsicle on the sidewalk on a sunny day. Besides, she missed everyone from Camp Rock, especially Jason, who she had started going out with on the last day of camp. They'd know each other since they were little because their parents were friends, but then Jason went to Camp Rock, connected with Shane and Nate, and left her all alone in her town of Middle of Nowhere, USA.

They were dating now, something she'd been waiting for her entire life. She'd always thought he was cute, and besides, he understood her in a way other people didn't. He always knew what she was talking about, and he knew how she felt when other people thought she was stupid.

He always came through for her, no matter what. He was always willing to help, always willing to listen to her, and he was always the first person she'd want to tell someone. She thought that the reason why they had such an amazing relationship was because they were such good friends before, but he thought they had that relationship because they just did. Or maybe he said something about birds and how they found their mates, she didn't remember.

She wished he would come through for her now, that he would come for her rescue and take her away from this horrible place. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her Abuelita or Kana – in fact, she loved spending time with them. It was just the weather that got her. Why would anyone ever want to live somewhere where temperatures in the 70s were considered chilly?

"Isabella Leonora Martínez," she heard her Abuelita say. When Abuelita used her full name, it meant either that Ella did something wrong and she was mad, or that she was surprised. Ella wondered what it was as she got up from the swing and went inside, where she saw Kana standing next to the wall, talking to someone whose back was to her. She recognized his voice in an instant, and ran to him, hugging him from behind.

"Jason!" she exclaimed. "You're here! Why are you here?"

He turned around and hugged her, kissing her cheek lightly. "I came to rescue you, Ella. Besides, Shane and Nate got me tickets to Disney, and I wanna meet Mickey!"

Ella laughed as she hugged him. "Can Kana come with us?" she asked. Her cousin frowned next to her, not particularly happy about spending a day with Mr. and Mrs. Cheesiness, no matter how much she loved her cousin.

Nonetheless the next day found Ella and Jason along with a gloomy Kana at Disney's Magic Kingdom, waiting in line to meet the famous big-eared mouse.

"This is so exciting!" cried Jason. Ella agreed with him heartily, looking forward to meeting Minnie Mouse as well.

"You guys are such kids," Kana said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shush, Kana, don't be such a party pooper!" Ella said, and grabbed Jason's hand, moving forward in line.

Once they were closer to the front of the line, Ella and Jason's excitement only grew more, if that was even possible. Kana's eye-rolls became quite frequent, but at some point, she couldn't stand it anymore and just went to sit down on a bench nearby.

When Ella and Jason were called up for the pictures, Jason walked over to Mickey, holding out his autograph book, gushing about how he was such a big fan and he had posters everywhere in his room.

After taking pictures and going on about a million more rides, Jason, Ella and Kana made their way to the parking lot. While Kana got into the car, Ella tugged on Jason's hand, making him stop and turn to look at her.

"Thank you," Ella said simply. Jason nodded and leaned forward, and Ella leaned forward too, but their noses knocked together, and they both pulled away, laughing nervously.

They tried it again, and this time they succeed, kissing each other fervently after not seeing each other for a week. They were getting pretty into it when they heard a knock, and saw Kana's annoyed face appear in the window. They were laughing as they got in the car, and while Jason was pulling out of the parking lot, Ella grabbed his hand, holding it all the way home.

She was right. He always came through for her.


End file.
